


It May Not Be Forever

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [81]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Mouth and Millie discuss her moving.
Relationships: Marvin "Mouth" McFadden/Millicent Huxtable
Series: Finding My Way [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	It May Not Be Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: One Tree Hill  
Title: It May Not Be Forever  
Characters: Marvin "Mouth" McFadden and Millie Huxtable   
Pairing: Mouth/Millie  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Mouth and Millie discuss her moving.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Mark Schwahn owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 191 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Knock

FMW #81: It May Not Be Forever

Mouth had been sitting and paying a few bills when there was a knock at the door. He walked into the living room and answered it.

He smiled at the sight of his girlfriend. "Hey beautiful, come in." He said and stepped back and opened the door wider for her to enter.

Mille kissed his lips and walked inside. "Thank you, Marvin. We need to talk. I'm moving to California for a year to work with Brooke on her fashion line."

Mouth took a seat beside Millie and was surprised by her words. "I know you wanna work with Brooke. I'll simply say good luck."

Millie reached out and took Mouth's hands into hers. "It won't be forever. It's just a year. I need to get some experience under my belt and I wanna help Brooke."

Mouth nodded and said, "It may not be forever, but it'll feel that way. But we can text, video chat, call and e-mail a lot." He said to her.

Millie smiled and then nodded at his words. "Thank you for being so good about this."

Mouth wrapped his arms around her. "I love you and I want you to be happy."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
